Closer Together
by Kittyprydex1
Summary: Sam and Amara are sent to New York to deal with a dangerous mutant. But along the way will they realize their true feelings for each other? Can love truly conquer all? SamxAmara
1. Chapter 1

The mansion was silent as Amara read her book. She loved the quiet, but even she was starting to feel bored. She opened her door and peered down the hall. Nothing. Where was everyone? Amara began to walk through the mansion and knock on doors. No answer. How into her book had she been? She began to feel lonely and ran to Sam's room. Out of all the x men Sam was the one who Amara always seemed to feel the safest around. She did not know why but she would ponder it later.

"Sam!" She called looking for her friend. There was still no answer. Just as Amara was about to give up she heard faint talking from the conference room. She then understood that everyone was at a meeting and she had not been informed. She quickly ran so she wouldn't miss anything else.

"And so that is why this meeting is such a grave importance. You see -," the professor was cut off by Amara embarrassedly stepping in. She hid behind Sam not wishing to draw any more attention.

"Nice of you to join us Amara. No need to worry we were barely getting started," the professor smiled. He then started a small side bar with Storm, probably planning his speech.

"Do you have any idea what's going on Sammy?" Amara asked stepping out from behind her friend.

"No idea. We all just got here. I'm real excited! Sounds like it could be somethin actiony!" Sam said brightening. Amara smiled up at him getting excited too. Maybe we'll actually get to go on a mission!

"Thank you all for coming. We have a very important matter to discuss," The Professor began. "Up in New York cerebro detected a new mutant. Unfortunately though, this mutant is very dangerous and rebellious. He is a sixteen year old with the power to control bodies and read thoughts. That's how he steals and manipulates people. He can simply make someone hand over their wedding ring or wallet."

"So some punk kid gets a kick from ripping people off? That's the big emergency Chuck?" Logan said annoyed. "We could handle this in less than an hour."

"That was only the beginning Logan. He has become worse. Breaking into single women's homes and let's just say his intention are not appropriate. He is a teenage boy after all. Not only is he powerful but he is crude, clever, lewd, and merciless," The professor stated.

Everyone in the room was now silently thinking this over. Amara and Sam exchanged glances. What was the professor planning us to do about some mutant? As if reading her mind ( or probably everyone's XD) , the professor continued.

"I need 5 of you willing to volunteer for this job. Two of you will read into this mutants history, one of you will need to arrange maps and schematics of New York, and two of you will be hands on dealing with the mutant in New York," The professor said.

"I am definitely on the maps and schematics!" Forge called running out of the room, not waiting for an answer.

"Roberto and I are great at research! This will be cake!" Rahne called out confidently next to Roberto.

"I guess jean and I can go to New York. We are the most experienced," Scott said. Amara's smile faded. She would have loved to gone on a hands on mission. No doubt Scott and jean were going, who was she kidding thinking she would go?

"Sorry Scott, but you and Jean are not the correct people for this job. Scott you will no doubt challenge this mutant out of anger and that is the last thing I want. Despite your protests he will win the battle. And Jean, you are far too rational. You would soon learn this boy is not in the least bit," the professor said.

"I'll go!" Sam and Amara cried out at the same time, a little too eagerly. They looked at each other surprised that the other volunteered. They quickly recovered and turned back to the professor. Everyone was staring at them. Then out of now where Scott chuckled loudly.

"Come on guys! Like the professor would send two younger students for something like this!" Scott continued to laugh. Amara and Sam shot him small glares. They had grown along with their powers and became very strong in the one year they had been at the institute.

"Actually it sounds like a perfect idea. Thank you for volunteering you two. Sam you are very well tempered and Amara you are very headstrong. I trust both of you with this," the professor said smiling. Sam and Amara jumped in each other's arms happily, then pulled back embarrassed. Take that Scott.

Later that evening as Amara was packing, Sam walked in. Amara looked up happily, closing her packed suitcase.

"The hotel and train tickets have been booked. Can you believe we get to do this? It's so awesome Mar!" Sam shouted happily. Amara laughed at her friend's joy.

"I know! And how bad ass could this mutant really be anyway? You and me together? This will be easy," Amara said confidently. Amara noticed a look of realization cross Sam's face. She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You and me together. Right, I forgot about that part," Sam said as his face turned a deep shade of scarlet. He looked at Amara dreamingly for a moment before regaining his composure and stepping out of the room, stumbling.

Amara realized what had come over him and turned an even deeper shade of red. She then whispered to herself over and over again,

"You and me together."


	2. Chapter 2

We were getting on the train in 2 hours. I had been so excited last night, that I hardly slept. I could see that Sam had probably not slept either, considering he was still shaking with excitement. When he saw me walk outside, he waved me over. Everyone took their chance to eat outside because it was sunny and it had been raining most of the month. I plopped down next to Sam happily as I watched our friends start to play baseball.

"Packed yet?" I asked him as I watched Bobby slide into home base.

"You know it. I can't stop thinking about how long we'll be gone. New York must be having some serious issues," he said.

"Nothing we can't handle. We'll only be gone 4 or 5 weeks anyway. Time will fly by," I smiled at him sweetly.

As we continued to talk, Jean and Scott passed by, giving off a jealous vibe. Sam and I quieted down as they went back into the mansion.

"Whoa, did you see that? They're totally pissed because they aren't going," I said laughing slightly. As much as Jean and Scott were family to me, they did get on my nerves for thinking they were so mature and experienced. Its nice to see them get a reality check.

"Yeah they'll get over it once we leave. Come on, we should get going," Sam said as he offered a hand to help me up.

Our friends wished us luck as we loaded our suitcases into the X Van, and we collected the research from Rahne and Roberto. Logan soon made his way out of the house, and we were off to the train station.

* * *

When we arrived, Logan explained to us the hotel we were staying at and wished us luck. Sam and I boarded the train, knowing we would be there shortly. We were both consumed in our own thoughts for half the journey. My mind thought about how beautiful New York was, if I was ready for a mission this important, and finally, I focused on Sam. He sat with one foot on the bench, looking out the window across from him. No one else was on the train except us and a snoring old man a couple rows down. I traced over every detail of Sam, his broad shoulders, strong hands, and handsome face. I felt myself blush violently at my thoughts, but didn't stop. Sam's head suddenly turned in my direction, snapping me out of the trance. I blushed even more, for I had been caught staring. Sam looked at me for a few seconds, and I began to feel a bit insecure. It wasn't like I was Jean, I wasn't flawless or lusted after. I was plain. The only thing I could brag about was my chocolate colored hair, which I never needed to style. I fingered and twirled it nervously waiting for Sam to speak.

"Are you okay going on this mission with me? I mean I know I can be annoying sometimes so-,"

"NO!" I interrupted him loudly. I bit my lip embarrassed, and cleared my throat before I continued at a normal volume. "No Sam, I would've picked you over anyone. You're my best friend, and you aren't annoying. I just got caught up in my thoughts is all."

I swear I saw him blush slightly, but he turned away for a moment. I got up from my bench and went to go sit next to him, and he smiled as I plopped down and brought my knees up to my chest. For a while, we talked about personal stuff, cracking jokes and trying to suppress fits of laughter. Soon though, I felt my eyelids get heavy, and I blacked out. I woke up to Sam nudging me lightly.

"Amara. Amara we're here get up," he whispered.

I opened my eyes reluctantly, to find that I had fallen asleep leaning against Sam. I pulled away embarrassed, and yawned. We gathered our luggage, and made it to the lobby of Grand Central Station. People were everywhere. I felt like I was lost in a sea of faces, and for a second I thought I might lose Sam in the crowd. My eyes began to dart around in panic, when I felt a hand wrap around my own and lead me out of the station. I looked up to see Sam smiling reassuringly, and he held my hand tighter. Almost falling back into my lovesick trance, I snapped out of it, when I noticed all the lights coming from the city. I gasped in awe.

"Oh my god," I said jumping up in delight.

New York was sparkling, and this was just one piece of it. I looked up at Sam to see his reaction to the city, but his eyes were still fixed on me.

"What?" I asked chuckling slightly.

"Nothin. I just like to see you so happy," he said turning away.

"That's so sweet. Well, we aren't getting anywhere standing around, lets get to the hotel. We start patrol tomorrow," I said happily.

* * *

After checking in, we made our way to our rooms on the top floor. They were right across from each other, so I was relieved. We were both tired, and decided to turn in early. We opened our doors with our room keys, and turned to look at each other.

"Umm, goodnight Amara," Sam said backing up embarrassed.

"Night Sam," I said backing into my room and accidentally hitting the side of my wall. I laughed nervously before closing the door, and leaning against it for several moments. I finally pushed myself off, and looked at my room. I smiled brightly, the Professor outdid himself this time. The room was the perfect size, with a luxurious bathroom and queen sized bed with a poofy comforter. I sighed and plopped down feeling the softness of the bedding engulf me. After a while I began to feel tired, and a bit alone. I changed into my nightgown, and went to turn off the lights. Right as I reached for the switch, I looked to the direction of Sam's room. I wanted to talk to him again already, and it had barely been an hour and a half. I walked out of my room and looked at his door for several seconds. I gently knocked, but then tried to retreat back to my room, right before the door opened. Sam looked wide awake, and only had his jeans on. I could here a movie playing in the background, and didn't know what to say. I began to fiddle with my hair again, getting a few strands caught on my finger. I pulled them away quickly, and Sam smiled at me.

"Want to watch a movie?" he asked.

"I'd like that."


End file.
